


[VID] You Can Be The Boss

by Moonfoot



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfoot/pseuds/Moonfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look at me. I'm not even here. I've moved to another universe. </p><p>Kingsman doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the people who made it (people who I hope never, ever see this video), I ain't making money, yada yada. </p><p>Music is "You Can Be The Boss" by Lana Del Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] You Can Be The Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlitelupines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitelupines/gifts).




End file.
